


follow me

by kihyunskitten



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Best Friend, Anxious Hanbin, Coffee Shop, Fetish Elements, M/M, Meet-Cute(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Hanbin is happy to have a name. (The last week he had only been given the title "Sir" as a way to address him, so this information is new.)





	follow me

**Author's Note:**

> me: im not a yg stan  
> most of my fics: -about yg groups-
> 
> also theres no smut in this one just mentions of fetish elements and happenings at a fetish club

Hanbin's eyes go comically wide when he sees him. The same man who had last week paddled him into subspace is at his and Bobby's favorite cafe chatting animatedly and happily with the barista. Fuck.

"Earth to Hanbin," Bobby says, flicking the younger's forehead with a finger. "You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
The man turns to lean with his back against the counter, eyes casually scanning over the cafe as he waits for his drink. Hanbin ducks his head, hoping to not be seen. "Bobby for the love of god shut your mouth for once in your fucking-"  
  
"Whoa there," comes the reply, Bobby holding up his arms in a surrender. "Just tell me what's up."  
  
Sighing, Hanbin bites his lip. "The guy at the bar right now. I met him at that club I went to last weekend." The only reason he answers is because he knows Bobby won't shut the fuck up about it. Ever. He has failed to mention that it was a professional fetish club, but what Bobby doesn't know won't embarrass Hanbin.  
  
"Ohhhhh! You should say hi to him," Bobby says enthusiastically, far too excited.  
  
"No, it's cool. It was a one-time thing," Hanbin lies through his teeth. The man had given Hanbin his number, written on a piece of paper and slipped into Hanbin's back pocket with a light pat on his sore ass. The glint in his eyes when he'd said he was open to doing it again was almost enough to send Hanbin back into subspace.  
  
"Well, you're an awkward piece of shit and aren't usually this affected by your one night stands, so," and then he's getting up, pleased as peach to embarrass Hanbin in public for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Bobby don't-"  
  
But he's already there, speaking amiably with the man and Hanbin rushes up to them to try and salvage the situation.  
  
"-you two met last weekend and Hanbin over there, oh," Bobby says, smiling at Hanbin who is currently trying to shut Bobby up just with a look. (It doesn't work. It never has. It doesn't mean Hanbin will stop _trying_ .)  
  
The man smiles, friendly and kind and nothing like when the younger had seen him last. "Pleasure to meet one of his friends. I'm Mino," he says it as he gives Bobby a handshake. Hanbin is happy to have a name. (The last week he had only been given the title "Sir" as a way to address him, so this information is new.)  
  
"Hi Mino," Hanbin says, trying to sound natural and like it isn't his first time saying the name.  
  
Mino levels him with a look that makes Hanbin lower his head with a blush, dragging Bobby back to their table and ignoring Mino until he gets his drink and leaves.  
  
-  
  
Hanbin texts him that night, a simple, "I'm sorry for addressing you incorrectly at the cafe Sir."  
  
He then proceeds to lie in bed, shaking with his nerves. He doesn't get a reply.  
  
-  
  
When Hanbin wakes up, he sees a text from Mino.  
  
_the club at 7:30 tonight. don't be late_  
  
It's lucky that Hanbin is sitting on his bed as he feels his knees turn to jelly. There's a ghost feeling of pain in his ass that makes his cock twitch. He has no idea how he'll be able to get through his classes today.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comment if u liked it! i wont write more of this jsyk i just wanted to get this out of my drafts
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
